


Something Good (can't take my eyes off of you)

by Yoonseokjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WHAT A TIME, i needed more 2jae so i wrote some osginsdsdgl, my first got7 fic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonseokjin/pseuds/Yoonseokjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has a problem. Youngjae has a problem with that problem. What's the problem? Jaebum has been caught on camera staring at him a little too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good (can't take my eyes off of you)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Got7 fic can you believe it? It all popped out so naturally too, I'm highkey 2jae trash... Anyway, it's short but I hope you enjoy it!

For someone with such a bright smile and warm personality, you would think Youngjae would be the one more open to public displays of affection and attachment. It wasn't that he was opposed to them, not in the slightest. He's just simply more shy, more cautious of who may be watching than a _certain_ someone is.

Jaebum has always been slightly more bold when it came to this sort of thing. You would think it would be the opposite; the stern leader doesn't seem like the type to be overly touchy or dote on others. Hell, the fact that he's the leader should be enough to earn him the title of 'Tactful' and 'Prudent', yet Youngjae quickly finds out that Jaebum isn't exactly either of those things. He attributes it to being older and more accustomed to the boundaries of the entertainment business, knowing exactly how far he can go with skinship on screen, exactly how long his hand can linger on Youngjae's thigh before pulling back...

Okay, so maybe Youngjae is just being overly sensitive about most of these things, having always been hyperaware when it came to Jaebum. There have been more incriminating things sent out to broadcast that doesn't involve the leader being intimate with him. Who knows how many times they've played the paper kissing game and accidentally kissed one another. Mark and Jinyoung have kissed on the cheek impromptu during many a broadcast, yet all of that is played off as "motherly friend affection" there for fangirl's entertainment and shipper's fanfic fodder.

It still doesn't make it less embarrassing for Youngjae when he feels Jaebum staring at him. Even _more_ embarrassing when he takes a chance and glances in the leader's direction and they lock eyes. _Even more_ embarrassing when he finds and recordings and fancams and sees that, yes, Jaebum does indeed stare at him for long intervals of time and only looks away when he realizes where he is and what he should be doing.

 

Youngjae confronts him about it one night.

Jaebum is skeptical at first but when Youngjae shows him three videos, buffered and ready to use as evidence, there isn't much he can do but rub the back of his neck and try not to blush.

"I really didn't think I did it that often..." The elder mumbles, running a hand through his slightly damp black locks. He had just gotten out of the shower and now he sits crosslegged on their shared mattress, Youngjae sitting up on his side of the makeshift bed with his computer in his lap.

"Well you do, hyung... I have more evidence, but I think you get my point..." Youngjae yelps, trying to move away before Jaebum can trap him in one of his infamous neck holds.

He doesn't succeed. Jaebum secures his arm around Youngjae's neck, ruffling the younger's hair before shifting and tightening his arm around Youngjae's shoulders.

"You should've been a lawyer, you would've been a good one." Jaebum says dryly, but there's a glint of playfulness in his gaze.

Youngjae laughs, loud and abrupt, and lightly slaps Jaebum on the chest, "Hyung, I'm serious... You stare too much."

The older scoffs then shakes his head slightly, "...Ok, I'll try to catch myself and stop." He reaches up and thumbs Youngjae's cheek, "Though I can't help it, there's so much to look at..."

Youngjae whines and hits Jaebum again, the eldest simply laughing at the other's face twisted in disgust, "Hyuuung, you're so greasy!"

"Just being honest," He replies, reaching over and closing Youngjae's laptop, "I'll reflect on my staring problem tomorrow. Let's sleep for now, yeah?" Jaebum pecks Youngjae on the lips and moves to turn off the light. The younger simply sighs and snuggles down into the bed.

Jaebum probably won't fix his staring problem, but Youngjae isn't going to press him further. He guesses that as long as they have the more obvious skinship going on in the group, no one will notice Jaebum looking at Youngjae as if no one else in the world mattered. Youngjae probably won't ever be comfortable expressing the same adoration on camera, but he doesn't really think he needs to.

Because as soon as Jaebum lies back down in their bed, Youngjae wraps his arms around him and presses his nose in the junction between the older's neck and shoulder. He places a small, warm kiss to the exposed skin and hears the older man sigh in content, a noise so soft that he would miss it if it weren't for the quiet blanketing their room.

"Night, hyung..."

"'Night, Jae," The leader responds, stroking the nape of Youngjae's neck lightly.

Youngjae's lips curve into a smile. Only the darkness of their shared room knows of the true intimacy between the two. That's something the camera will never be able to accurately capture.


End file.
